The End
by LSA Princess Of EXO Planet
Summary: Aku terdiam, mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia memelukku erat di suatu malam, sebelum akhirnya aku tak bisa menemukannya di pagi hari./ Aku mencintai Luhan-mu Bibi Selamanya . . . /HunHan/ Angst maybe . . / Dead-chara . .v /
1. Chapter 1

**The End**

**BRAKK !**

Aku merutuk saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah kamar Suho-hyung. Aku menghela nafas panjang – begitu juga Baekhyun-hyung yang ada disampingku. Aku dan Baekhyun-hyung memang lebih memilih tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan PANJANG nan MEMUSINGKAN dengan yang lain. Alasannya ?

"Aku akan pusing jika memikirkan hal serumit itu ~" itu yang dikatakan Baek-hyung , sementara aku menjawab,

"Aku masih terlalu kecil untuk pembicaraan serius seperti ini hyungdeul ~ ~"

Aku melirik sesosok anak lelaki tinggi yang melewatiku dan menarik Baek-hyung agar ikut bersama nya , siapa lagi yang akan memperlakukan Baek-hyung seperti itu selain . . .

"Chan-hyung ~ ~ apa Suho-hyung marah lagi ?" tanya ku pelan, anak tinggi itu berhenti dan mengusap kepalaku,

"Lay-hyung ada untuk menenangkannya . . . tenanglah ~" sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku menjadi sendirian di Ruang Tengah. Aku duduk disofa membelakangi balkon yang terbatasi Jendela kaca besar yang bisa digeser. Gorden yang dipasang Umin-hyung dan Dyo-hyung berkibar karena aku membuka sedikit jendela itu.

"Sehunna ! ini sudah malam ~ kajja ! tidur dikamar ku ~!" aku mendongak menatap Kai yang berdiri disamping Dyo-hyung , mereka menatapku sedih ~

"Anii ~ kalian bisa lebih dulu ~" jawabku seraya tersenyum kecil, Dyo-hyung tersenyum padaku dan menarik Kai menjauh. Aku menatap ke arah langit malam, memutar tubuh menghadap ke Jendela bening yang membiarkanku menatap Langit yang sangat gelap,

"Kenapa tak ada bintang ?" gumam ku pelan,

"Sehunna merindukan seseorang ?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Umin-hyung , Chen-hyung dan Tao berdiri, Tao tampak sembab, ia hanya melirik ku sebentar dan langsung menuju ke kamar Chen-hyung dan Umin-hyung. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Umin-hyung,

"Siapa ?" tanya Chen-hyung seraya menarik Umin-hyung mendekatiku, aku meletakkan kepalaku disandaran punggung Sofa, menatap langit malam sendu,

"Kalian semua hyung-deul ~ ~"

Aku merasakan Umin-hyung memelukku lembut, sementara Chen-hyung mengusap kepalaku,

"Malam ini kau tidurlah bersama Dyo dan Kai, Suho sedang marah. . . biarkan Lay yang mengurusnya . . ." ucap Umin-hyung sebelum akhirnya masuk kekamarnya. Aku masih sempat mendengar ia bilang...

"Kami semua menyayangimu Sehunna ~ ~"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, tetap mengarahkan pandanganku ke langit,

"Luhan-hyung ~ ~ sekarang kau sedang apa ?"

.

.

.

Aku melangkah pelan dan menundukan kepala, aku memang menyadari semua menatapku berbisik, aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mungil menggenggam tangan kanan ku, aku melirik jari lentik itu . . .

**DEG!**

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku, tapi . . . aku tak mendapati siapapun di sisi kanan ku . . . Kepalaku mulai pening karena kilatan _blizt_ dari kamera-kamera wartawan maupun fans. Aku menghela nafas, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku hitam kelamku ,

"Luhan – hyung ~ ~ kau sedang apa sekarang ?" gumamku seraya mengusap photo seorang anak lelaki imut. Aku menempatkan diri didekat Chanyeol-hyung seperti biasa...

Aku melirik bahwa Suho-hyung memasang senyum angelicnya, aku teringat sesuatu yang kudengar semalam.

_**/flashback/**_

"_Jun Myeonnie-hyung ~ ~ tenanglah ~ keputusan ini juga mendadak ~ bukan hanya hyung yang kaget ~ semuanya juga ~"_

"_TAPI BAHKAN DIA TAK MEMBICARAKAN SEPATAH KATAPUN TENTANG INII YI XINNGGG ! APA KAU TAHU AKU MERASA SANGAT BODOH TIDAK MENYADARI KEADAANNYA YANG PARAH?!"_

"_Hyungie ~ ~ aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ~ aku yang bahkan satu kamar dengannya tak pernah tahu tentang ini ~ ~ berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung ~ kau adalah sosok LEADER yang HEBAT di matanya ~ ~"_

_Aku tertegun saat mendengar suara Lay-hyung dan Suho-hyung bersahutan didapur, entah sejak kapan mereka keluar kamar. Aku berdiri diam di dekat dinding yang membatasi dapur dan ruang tengah. Aku kembali mendengar Suho-hyung menggebrak meja. Aku sedikit merasa takut, menahan air mata yang akan keluar da__ri__ mataku. Terakhir kali Suho-hyung seperti ini adalah saat Kris-hyung berpamitan pada kami bersebelas._

_Saat itu Suho-hyung langsung memukul Kris-hyung telak, mungkin akan sampai berdarah-darah jika saja Chan-hyung , Tao dan Lay-hyung tidak menjauhkan Suho-hyung. Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan bilang bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja setelah kepergian Kris-hyung._

_Tao menjadi lebih murung , Suho-hyung yang mudah marah, Lay-hyung yang menjadi se-sensitif Tao, Chan-hyung yang gampang membanting pintu dan__sebagainya._

_Dan hari ini ~ semua terulang,_

_Dia . . ._

_Seseorang yang tak pernah ku sangka akan meninggalkanku . . ._

_Tiba-tiba_

_Ia pergi_

_Begitu saja . . ._

**_/end of flashback/_**

Aku terkesiap saat Dyo-hyung mengusap pipiku, aku mendongak dan tak ada satupun kilatan _blizt_ kamera yang membuat kepala ku pening. Aku mengernyit saat semua orang memandangku iba.

Aku merasakan Chanyeol-hyung memelukku , ia berbisik

"Kami ada untukmu Sehunna ~ ~ kami akan selalu bersamamu ~ ~"

**DEG!**

Aku merasa jantungku terhenti, aku merasa tanah yang ku pijak bergetar hebat, aku merasa . . .

"_Aku ada untukmu Sehunnie ~ ~ aku akan selalu bersamamu ~ ~"_

Aku menggeleng , airmataku tak bisa ku bendung lagi ~

Jas hitam milik Chanyeol-hyung sudah basah dibagian pundak, aku menangis , aku mengacuhkan semua nya , aku . . .

Aku hanya ingin . . .

Mereka tahu ~

Aku . . .

Aku . . .

Merindukannya ~ ~ ~ sangat ~

Sangat

Merindukannya ~ ~

Hal terakhir yang kutahu adalah suara semua orang yang meneriakan namaku panik, juga ~ ~ gelap ~ ~

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata dan menyadari jika ini bukan kamarku, karena tak ada stiker bercahaya berbentuk bintang dilangit-langitnya. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku yang terasa berat. Aku melirik ke kiri dimana ada Umin-hyung yang sedang membuka-buka buku yang aku pernah tahu itu album foto EXO-M. Chen-hyung sudah tertidur disampingnya dengan kepala menyandar ke pundak Hyung-tertuaku itu.

Ia menyadari aku sadar dan tersenyum manis,

"Malam Sehunna ~ ~ kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?" ia menyamankan posisi Chen agar berbaring di sofa itu , setelah nya ia menghampiriku dan menarik kursi untuk duduk tepat di sisi kiri ku. Ia masih tersenyum manis,

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Confrenssi Pers nya hyung ?" tanyaku pelan, sungguh kepalaku masih berat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan perputaran bumi, pening sekali . . .

Umin-hyung mengatur suhu ruangan, senyum manis tetap ia berikan padaku,

"Entertainment yang mewakili , lalu Suho dan Lay sebagai wakil EXO-K dan EXO-M. Tak usah memikirkan hal yang seperti itu, yang penting istirahatlah ~" ia mengusap dahiku yang sedikit berpeluh, ia menggenggam tanganku dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Ceritakan semuanya Sehunna ~ jangan memendamnya sendiri ~ ~ ada aku yang akan mendengarnya ~"

Aku memandangnya dengan mata berkaca, aku harap ia mengerti tanpa aku mengatakannya. . .

"Menangislah ~" aku merasa ia memelukku, aku menyembunyikan mukaku dipundaknya.

"Huuuu~ ~ huhuhuhuhu~ ~ hyung ~ ~ huuhuhuhu ~ ~ " isakku

"Luhann~ ~hyuuung ~ ~ luhaaaannn hyunggg ~ ~ ~ ~"

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur , kini aku kembali terbangun, kali ini karena suara berisik di luar kamar rawatku. Aku mendudukan diri dan bersandar ke headboard. Aku samar-samar mendengar suara hyung-deul diluar,

**Sreett !**

Kai masuk dan kaget begitu melihatku sudah bangun, ia kembali keluar. Aku mengernyit, kenapa anak itu aneh sekali. Aku menghela nafas, dan meraih smartphoneku yang berada di nakas. Tertegun melihat lock screennya, aku tersenyum kecil. Aku teringat nasehat umin-hyung ,

**_/flashback/_**

"_Jangan pernah bersedih seperti itu Sehunna ~ jangan membuat Luhan juga ikut sedih melihat berita dan artikel-artikel yang beredar."_

_Aku menatapnya sendu, ia mengusap airmataku yang masih mengalir,_

"_Dia menyayangimu, dia tak mau kau sedih melihatnya kesakitan setiap hari. Karena itu ia keluar. Jika setelah memilih jalan ini, dan ia masih melihatmu bersedih – ia akan semakin menyesal. Kau tahu ? mengambil keputusan untuk keluar saja sudah bisa membebaninya. Menjauh darimu ~ ~ adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia bilang bisa membunuhnya perlahan ~ ~ ia meyayangimu..."_

_Aku terdiam, mencoba mengingat bagaimana ia memelukku erat__di suatu malam, sebelum akhirnya aku tak bisa menemukannya di pagi hari._

_**_/end of flashback/  
><em>**_

Aku mencium lock screen itu. Berharap sosok itu merasakan ciuman singkatku. Aku tersenyum , lalu membuka aplikasi SNS. Lama sekali aku tidak membuka Sosial Networking. Aku meng-scroll beberapa kali, sampai tiba-tiba banyak sekali pesan terkirim ke Accountku. Aku mengernyit dan membuka pesan yang dalam waktu satu menit menjadi 100 pesan. Aku membuka yang paling bawah

**DEG!**

**DEG!**

**BRAAKKK !**

**BRAKKK !**

**PRANKK !**

**SRAAKKK!**

"ASTAGA ! SEHUNNNN ~ ~ ! ADA APA INI ?!"

**End of Sehun POV**

Xiumin langsung masuk dan langsung memegang kedua tangan Sehun yang melempar semua yang ada di jangkauan tangannya. Chanyeol dan Kai serta Tao juga langsung membantu. Kai menyambar smartphone Sehun yang menyala, ia terdiam dan menutup mulut. Baekhyun , Lay dan Dyo mendekatinya, mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi sama.

Sehun mengerang, berteriak, meneriakkan nama seseorang . . .

Ia berlari memasuki kamar mandi, dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Xiumin dibantu Chanyeol dan Tao berusaha mendobrak.

Usaha mereka terhenti , saat suara penuh keputus asaan itu terdengar . . .

"HYUNGG ! JANGANNN PERGIII ! JAANGGAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN HYUUUNGGG ~ ~ ! LUUHAAAAANNNNNNNNN HYYYUUUUUUNGGGGG ~ ~ ! KEEEMMBBAALLIIIIIIIII ! HYYYUUUNGGGG ~ ~ !"

"LLLUUUUUUUHHHAAAAANNNNNNN ~ ~ ~! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU ~ ~ ~ ! LLUUUHHHAAAAAANNNN ~ ~ ! LUUUUHHHHHHAAAANNNN ~ ~ !"

Chanyeol dan Tao mundur, Xiumin memandang semua dongsaengnya dengan tatapan '_dia-butuh-waktu-sendirian_'. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, menghalangi suara isakannya. Chanyeol peka dan segera memeluknya, Kai menyembunyikan mukanya dileher Dyo. Namaja bermata bulat itu mengelus surai Kai sayang. Suho sudah terduduk dilantai, sejak Kai memberikan ponsel Sehun padanya,

_[__From : XiSe-OhLu_HunHanShipper_

"_Sehun-oppa ~ ~ aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Luhan-oppa. Oppa ~ kau harus tegar , kami para fans dan pastinya para HYUNGDEUL EXO lain, akan selalu disampingmu. Kami semua mencintaimu oppa ~ ~ saranghae ...__]_

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak berita itu mengguncang Dunia. Para member kini masih ada di Beijing. Semua menjadi semakin buruk, - emmm, tidak juga – Ada 11 member disana,

Yaa ~ ~ Kris datang dan menemani Tao. Sekalipun semua terasa canggung dan dingin, tapi Tao merasa sebagian beban dan rasa ketidak percayaannya pada _mantan_ nya ini berkurang. Kris membawakan 4 mantel untuk 4 magnae itu – Kai , Tao , Sehun, dan . . . Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafas saat Chanyeol pergi begitu melihatnya, ia memaklumi. Tao tersenyum memegang tangannya, Kris bersyukur setidaknya Tao masih mau tersenyum, meskipun tak bicara banyak. Ia melirik Kai yang hanya memberinya seulas senyum, Kris mengalihkan pandangan ke anak paling muda.

Sehun tampak duduk – mengenakan piyama bergambar donald duck yang sama seperti milik Luhan – di salah satu kursi sambil memeluk boneka Rusa besar yang diambilnya dari Kamar Luhan, ia menyedot 1 gelas besar bubble tea chocolate yang dibelikan Ibu Luhan tadi. Ia tampak memainkan sebuah rubik. Matanya sudah tidak terlihat sembab, meskipun ia sedikit lebih tirus. Kris berbisik,

"Apa ia makan dan tidur dengan baik ?" tanya nya ke Tao dan Kai, 2 anak itu mengangguk,

"Ia menjadi sangat penurut sekarang. Makan pada waktunya dan tidur juga pada waktunya. Hanya 1 hari pertama lah ia seperti orang gila. Berteriak dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Self-Harm nya hampir ke tahap berbahaya. . ." Gumam Kai.

Kris melirik ke pelipis Sehun yang ditempeli plester bergambar beruang dan bintang. Sementara pergelangan tangan kirinya dibebal perban – yang oleh Sehun tadi pagi saat baru diganti oleh Lay , ia beri gambar Rusa dan bintang – Kris mengulas senyum,

"Semoga ia bisa menjalani semuanya . . ."

Sehun terlihat asyik dengan rubik itu, hingga melewatkan apa yang Ibu Luhan katakan padanya. Wanita paruh baya itu berdiri disamping Sehun dan memeluknya,

"Terima kasih ~ ~ terima kasih sudah menjaga Luhan-ku. . . Aku juga menyayangimu Shi Xun ~ ~ ~" Sehun menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar kata LUHAN. Ia mendongak, Ibu Luhan menyembunyikan wajah bingung Sehun di dadanya, Sehun mengangguk. Ibu Luhan menjauhkan badannya, ia menatap Sehun dengan mata sembab,

Sehun tersenyum manis, mirip seperti senyum Luhan,

"Aku juga berterima kasih Bibi, terima kasih sudah melahirkan dan mengijinkan Luhan bertemu serta menjadi milikku . . . Meski sesaat ~ ~" Sehun kembali memeluk Ibu Luhan,

"Aku mencintai Luhan-mu Bibi ~ ~ selamanya ~"

.

.

.

Hari , Minggu , Bulan dan Tahun berlalu ~ ~ ~ seakan Tao menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat waktu di dunia berputar cepat.

Minggu lalu adalah peringatan 1 tahun kematian Luhan. Kini para member baru saja pulang dari sebuah acara , saat mendapati Sehun langsung berlari dan muntah-muntah di dapur, semua panik.

"Sehunna ~ ~ baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lay sambil memberikan satu gelas air, Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin makan sup hyung ~ ~" ucapnya, Lay mengangguk. Suho mengusap kepala anak itu,

"Mandi dan ganti bajumu . . ." Sehun mengangguk dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Kini ia memiliki kamar Luhan. Ia memasang banyak gambar Rusa , atau bahkan fan-art Luhan. Yang disyukuri semuanya, Sehun tak lagi bersedih, ia tak pernah menangis. Semua juga tak pernah menyinggung hal itu, mereka tahu . . .Sehun masih terluka dan sakit jauh didalam hatinya . . .

Suho yang menemani Lay di dapur menghela nafas,

"Ada apa hyung ?" tanya Lay,

"Kira-kira apa yang Sehun tulis di buku itu ya ?" tanya Suho, lay berbalik dan mengernyit,

"buku ? buku apa ?"

"Saat pulang dari Rumah sakit, ia minta dibelikan buku Diary kan ?"

Lay mengangguk paham,

"Yang bergambar Rusa itu ? Aku sering melihatnya membawa buku itu."

Suho mengangguk,

"Aku harap ia bisa lebih baik sekarang ~ ~ membayangkan jika aku menjadi dia ~ ~"

.

.

.

EXO tengah berada disebuah ruangan dimana mereka akan melakukan Photoshoot untuk CeCi Magazine , Sehun yang sudah siap, tampak duduk manis di salahsatu Sofa – bersama manager noona dan sebuah rubik. Ia memainkannya serius. Saat PD-nim memanggil semua, ia meletakkannya dan manager noona mencoba melihatnya,

"I-ini ~ ~" wanita itu memasang wajah kaget,

Dalam setiap kotak di rubik itu tertulis huruf-huruf yang sudah bisa ditebak, jika diurutkan dengan benar.

SLHAUNENUH

.

.

.

Suho beranjak memasuki kamar Sehun, ia tersenyum pahit melihat banyaknya poster Luhan ataupun fan-art Luhan tertempel di dinding. Suho menuju nakas, dan mengambil sebuah buku bergambar Rusa lucu.

"hyyuungg ~ ttidak kah kau takut Sehun akan marah ?" Lay mengintip di pintu, Suho menggeleng. Ia berani masuk karena sekarang Sehun sedang mengempeskan DOMPET CHEN – Sehun sedang pergi bersama Chen dan Xiumin untuk jalan-jalan.

Suho duduk diruang tengah, Lay ada dikanannya, Chanyeol serta Baekhyun duduk manis dihadapannya – mereka penasaran – Kai dan Dyo duduk di bawah , bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Suho menarik nafas, Tao duduk tenang di kirinya , mengantisipasi membawa satu pack tissue,

Suho membaca halaman demi halaman,

Semua sunyi

Tao sudah menghabiskan separuh pack tissuenya . . .

suara isakan Baekhyun , Dyo serta Kai dan Tao terdengar jelas

Suho meletakkan buku itu, matanya kosong

Semua terdiam saat mengetahui maksud Diary itu…

"Di . . .Dia ~ ~ Dia tidak baik-baik saja . . ." gumam Suho

/

/

/

**END**

**A.N : Hai :)**

**aduh saya nggak tahu ini apa . . . (/0\)**

**maap saya bikin cerita laknat kek begini**

**ini . . . ah syudahlah . . .**

**angsta nya yang nggak terasa dan diksinya semoga bisa dimengerti :'(**

**saya kena WB - jd untuk semua FF nya insyaallah baru bisa dilanjutin pas sekolahan libur :)**

**yang mau review - komen masalah angst nya yg ancur boleh :)**

**silakan monggo ditulis direview :D**

**/P.S : untuk diary nya Sehun bakal saya post abis ini :D /**


	2. Sehun's Diary

**A.N :**

Rata tengah and **Bold **= kejadian sebenarnya

Tanda / 3 kali itu berarti ganti halaman.

Ini sehun beli diarynya abis dari rumah sakit ya :D jdi pas dia ke China udah bawa Diary itu. Dan juga ini cuman beberapa bagian aja :3

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun's Diary <strong>

"Ini adalah halaman pertama . . . aku ingin memulainya dengan bilang bahwa . . .

Aku

Sangat

Mencintaimu

Lu

Han . . . ."

/

/

/

"Kami sedang dalam pesawat menuju Beijing. Aku duduk dengan Luhan-hyung sekarang ~ dia sedang tertidur ~ ~ ~ Manis ~ sekali ~ ~ aku jadi bertambah sayang padanya ~ ~" 

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun duduk sendiri dalam pesawat.<strong>

* * *

><p>

/

/

"Aku sampai di Rumah Luhaannie sekarang , , uhhhh ~ ~ ~ mama Luhannie sangat menyayangiku ~ jika seperti ini aku tak akan takut dia akan memisahkan ku dengan Luhannie ~ ~ :3 Bahkan ia mengijinkan aku dan Luhannie tidur sekamar – dikamar Luhannie . . . Hahahahaha ~ ~ ~ asyikkk !" 

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun tidur sendirian di kamar Luhan.<strong>

* * *

><p>

/

/

"Aku meminta salah satu boneka milik Luhannie ~ sebenarnya dia tak mengijinkan, tapi aku memaksanya . . . habisnya ~ boneka itu luucccuuuu ~ ~ Luhannie marah beberapa saat , tapi setelah aku berjanji akan menjaga bonekanya, ia memberikan boneka rusa itu padaku . . YEYYYY !" 

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun menangis dimalam ia tidur dikamar Luhan sembari memeluk Boneka itu.<strong>

* * *

><p>

/

/

"Aku berjalan-jalan dengan Luhannie hari ini ~ meskipun kami bersama dengan yang lain, tapi aku suka sekali . . . sudah lama sejak aku dan luhaanie tidak pergi berkencan. Ouhh ~ ~ hari ini luhannie saaaangggaaattt imuuuttt ~ ~ ~ dia terus menggenggam tanganku. Kami berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Ia juga memberitahuku tempat-tempat kesukaannya yang ada di Beijing. Hari ini semuanya menyenangkan . . ." 

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun menghadiri pemakaman Luhan.<strong>

* * *

><p>

/

/

"entah kenapa , seharian ini Luhannie mendiamkanku. Aku sedih hingga terus menangis. Dan itu membuat Luhannie juga menangis." 

* * *

><p><strong>Sehun mendengarkan cerita Ibu Luhan tentang saat-saat terakhir Luhan.<strong>

* * *

><p>

/

/

"Luhannie memberiku sebuah rubik dengan tulisan nama kami. Tapi dia sudah mengacaknya. Dia bilang , dia ingin pergi sebentar. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan rubik ini, dan membuat nama kami berurutan lagi, ia akan kembali . . .

Tapi . . .

Ini

Sudah 1 tahun . . .

Dan

Aku

Tidak akan pernah bisa menyusunnya lagi . . ."

/

* * *

><p><strong>A.N 2 :<strong>

AAAAAA ! (/o\)

Makasih buat yang review :* /kecup atu-atu/ /ditampol swallow/ :v

Duuhhh makasih atas responnya /bow/

Dan ini diarynya Sehun semoga rasa/? Angst nya masih ada :'(

Silakan review lagi :D :D

Terima kasih !

**LSA**


End file.
